The Sky's coming Dawn
by Regent Septimus
Summary: Tsuna's back to school; the Vongola couldn't be on better terms with the Shimon and the Arcobaleno trials are over, back to normal, right? Not wrong, but maybe not a positive... Reborn is going to do whatever must be done from here on out to mould Tsuna into the boss his destiny has made him out to be. Question is; can he cope? Run through of Tsuna's coming life. Potential romance?
1. Chapter 1 - School Days

"HIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Many of Namimori's students flinched from the shrill scream that erupted and nearly ruptured a fair number of the populations eardrums, turning and then laughing or insulting the familiar sight of the messy mop of brown hair being thrown around like a ragdoll.

Again...

"Dame-Tsuna" came the high-pitched voice of the Sun Arcobaleno, Worlds Greatest Hitman; Reborn, who was approaching the accused.

Tsuna grunted from his position, not the most comfortable by anybody's terms since his posture was thrown heavily askew; arse over eyes with his back to the wall and his head to the earth with his legs dangling overhead.

Reborn narrowed his eyes a fraction when he heard his students meagre reply of a pained groan. He shook his head, this was not how a boss should act at all!

"Just die" were the child's words as he transformed his pet chameleon Leon into a gun to start unloading rounds in the brunette's direction.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted as he hastily vaulted to his feet, nimbly dodging the rounds with a less than graceful air due to the lack of reaction time he was given. That said, any other student at this school despite perhaps Hibari Kyouya and a number of his other guardians on a good day wouldn't have been able to dodge the ballistics sent in his direction.

Reborn cracked his usual smirk as he walked over to his shaken charge, holding back the growth of said smirk as his student tried to back away as much as he could to put as much distance between the two as wholly possible. At least, until his back met the cold of the wall and his retreat was brought to a halt, "R-Reborn..." he squeaked as the baby continued his approach.

"Dame-Tsu-"

"JUUDAIME!"

Gokudera stopped his hurried rush through the corridors before his sight befell the worst possible scenario. He clutched a hand to his chest as the murderous intent of the Sky Arcobaleno was turned on him over having interrupted him. Tsuna cringed at the horrified expression that adorned the face of his self-acclaimed right-hand, he knew more than anybody that you do _not _interrupt the Spartan tutor that was Reborn.

"A-ah, Reborn-san..." he uttered shakily, laughing nervously as he stroked a hand through his silver mane, "I-I apologise greatly f-for the interruption!" he bowed deeply, his face expressing the horror that he contained in himself at what he had instinctively done whilst his eyes retained their gaze upon the tiled floor of the corridors; anything to give him another moment not to look up and forcibly accept whatever fate the Arcobaleno may bestow upon his poor soul for his unintended insolence.

"Herbivore"

Gokudera blinked. Then again. Again.

...

...

Once more before finally looking up to see the murderous carnivore of a prefect; Hibari Kyouya with fangs bared, the silver of his tonfa glinting in the lighting of the school corridors, deathly silent and notably emptied from the carnivore's predacious aura. Gokudera grit his teeth, those damn students wouldn't know courage if it came up to them and kicked them right in the bollocks...

Or _there _if it was a girl he supposed...

The bomber shook his head clear of the nonsensical tangent he seemed to have diverted on to focus on the matter at hand; his genius brain piecing the happenings together before coming upon a conclusion that was less than satisfactory...

Tsuna and Reborn had vanished which was undoubtedly the baby's doing and the silver-haired delinquent had been left alone - most likely on the whim of the Arcobaleno he noted. This could only mean that the baby had left him at the mercy of the king of the school, and apparently he was violating one of the many rules of the school that had been set up by the very same skylark he was faced with. Which would be...?

"Herbivore, class has started and yet here you are; I shall bite you to death for truancy and loitering"

Ah, truancy and loitering...

The fuck...?! Maybe this was Reborn's punishment but the storm-user wasn't going to lay back and accept such a ridiculous excuse for his being 'bitten to death'

The bomber pulled out a handful of dynamite, enough to fill the gap between every finger, "You think I'll just lay back and let you beat me bloody?!" he shook his head and lit the fuses with the undeniably red flame of the storm attribute, "Like fuck I will!" he shouted before throwing them towards the prefect.

Hibari smirked as the rocket bomb function of the dynamite went on to send the explosives in his immediate direction, nimbly jumping through the gap left at the centre of the explosives before they blew up in his wake, only serving to propel him forward at a greater speed whilst Gokudera went for his next barrage.

Hibari held his right tonfa overhead as he darted right for the storm guardian, flipping forward to increase his speed to Gokudera's increasing fear - if the weakening expression he held was any implication.

Hibari was fast-approaching, "Vandalism too..." he narrowed his eyes at but a metre away from the bomber, "You will be bitten to death" He brought his arm down until-

CLINK

Hibari's eyes widened but a fraction of a centimetre as he was forcibly halted in his 'feeding', pushing down on his striking arm to push himself away from the offender a good distance, though his eyes clearly widened this time around when his sight befell the calm and collecting amber eyes of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Hibari looked him up and down, amber eyes yet no flame above his head. Curious...

Tsuna hummed as he looked over at the skylark, throwing down the pipe he had used to deflect the attack that was aimed for his storm guardian. Gokudera was smiling thankfully and admiringly at his one and only boss. Just like him to put himself in front of such an attack when he didn't even seem to be here but a moment prior.

Tsuna kept his gaze on the sharp eyes of his cloud guardian, a silent battle going on between the two as they stared the other down; though both knew the other would never retreat, Hibari because it was his nature to beat the accused bloody and Tsuna because he would never leave his guardian in the path of danger if he could do something about it.

Hibari loosened a deep grunt from the depths of his throat, "Omnivore" he greeted with nothing more to follow, keeping Tsunayoshi's gaze the whole time.

Tsuna nodded back, "Kyouya" he returned, and to the immense surprise of his right-hand; Hibari did nought to correct the sky.

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed, looking up a moment later to reveal his usual chocolate brown orbs, "Kyouya, why are you attacking Hayato? You guys shouldn't fight like this; we're all on the same side" he supplied, ever playing the part of peacekeeper for immense mess of a family, his eyes holding their usual inexplicable warmth.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes and grunted, "The bomber herbivore has broken Namimori rules and thus he is to be bitten to death" the skylark returned, tightening the grip on his tonfa's as Tsuna sighed and took a step towards him

"Can't you just leave him alone? He has no intention of upsetting the balance here, you know him enough to be well aware that that isn't something that he would do" he defended, Gokudera grinning like an idiot as he was unconsciously praised by his boss, the tail that people still questioned whether he had waving about in spirit to follow the loyal puppy-dog character he retained in respect of his boss.

The raven-haired prefect narrowed his eyes and looked the sky up and down, weighing the question in his head against just going against his boss - no, Tsunayoshi Sawada and biting the bomber to death.

To the surprise of the storm the skylark lowered his weapons, "It is not to happen again" he ordered as he retracted his tonfa to wherever it was he stashed them and turned to leave, managing a few steps before craning his head to locate the Decimo's gaze once more, "You owe me a spar Omnivore" he informed, narrowing his gaze to peter out any excuses the sky was going to speak against his demands, "A spar; later today" he started to walk away, "Late and you owe me another the following day, then repeat and again" he spared a glance as he turned a corner, "Etcetera" he finished before he finally left their sight.

Tsuna exhaled heavily, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he had definitely gotten better at handling the prefect but he never properly got over the way he used to quake at the knees at just the mentioning of the skylark's name.

"Juudaime?" Tsuna offered a smile to his storm at the mention of his title, one that he still struggled to get the bomber to discard in favour of the name that he had more than earned the right to speak, "How come you helped me back there? I-I know you don't like seeing people fight; i-it's one of the reasons you're the Sky of the Vongola, it's just..." he trailed off, to which the brunette cocked his head to the side

"Just...?" he inclined, to which the storm turned his gaze to the wall to scratch the back of his neck

"Just..." he looked back to Tsuna, "I-I thought you didn't want people to see that you could fight; you even went halfway into Hyper Dying Will Mode for a moment there" he chuckled sheepishly

"..."

Gokudera stopped chuckling at the silence, "J-Juudaime...?" still no answer, that could only mean...! "Juudaime..." Gokudera muttered fearfully, only a fraction of the horror that adorned the face of his sky evident in his voice.

"Shi-!" Tsuna shook his head wildly, hands on his temples as he did, "I-I mean damn it!" he corrected with a shout, horrified but still aware of his manners enough not to swear. At least not in public view...

Gokudera flinched from the outburst as he looked about cautiously, eyes widening in realisation when he saw the students and teachers frozen in the classrooms on either side as well as the people who had halted in the corridor to their front and rear, "No..." he muttered

Tsuna put an arm to the wall on his right for support, breathing in technique to stop himself from hyperventilating. After a moment, he managed to look his Storm guardian right in the eyes, correcting his posture and eyes firm, "Yes" he corrected, calmly walking over to his right-hand to the increasing surprise of all who watched before stopping to the guardians immediate left, not leaning in but instead speaking quietly from the close proximity, "I may or may not have been seen Hayato" he noted, to which Gokudera nearly sputtered, again checking the many gazes that were undoubtedly set on his boss.

"Yep, maybe..." he noted weakly, struggling to hold himself upright at his legs weakening from his bosses unfolding concerns.

Tsuna cleared his throat quietly, not a single student peeling their eyes away as he spoke yet not a one hearing a word, despite the fact that the hall was deathly silent with even the teachers stopping their lectures to watch the duo. Tsuna exhaled lightly, "I need you to listen closely here Hayato..." he said sternly, his boss switch undoubtedly flipped.

Gokudera's eyes glinted with loyalty and he nodded to his boss with the utmost determination in his emerald irises, "Of course Juudaime" he spoke calmly, the first words loud enough for anybody to hear.

Tsuna nodded and exhaled once more, "I need you to find Reborn..." he started, a hand on his right-hand man's shoulder to halt him as he went to leave at just that, "...listen Hayato!" he ordered, to which the bomber halted to nod again out of undying respect. Tsuna turned to face his Storm, speaking loud enough for the students to hear at this point, "I need you to find Reborn..." Gokudera nodded, "...tell him that I'll be in the infirmary..." another nod, "...and that he should bring a body bag" he finished, to which the loyal right-hand arched a brow in confusion

"But why wou-?"

"Because I'm going to hang my-"

Any more of Tsuna's sudden breakdown was unheard as he was sent soaring out of the second storey of the school, only to crash into the window of the building parallel, rolling back into a stance with his school shirt shredded by the glass; revealing bits and pieces of his torso to the suddenly blushing girls around the classroom he found himself in.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted , forgetting himself as he glared at the Spartan tutor who had very nearly taken his life just now.

Reborn smirked from in front of the speechless storm of the Vongola, watching as the occupants of the classroom Tsuna now found himself in just collectively gasped at the sight of Tsuna smashing into their room and coolly bringing it to a halt only to shout in a voice that was undoubtedly deeper than that of his usual self. Surprisingly enough - not for the ever-anticipating Reborn however - the students were more enthralled by the unanticipated arrival of Boss-Mode Tsuna than the fact that a human being had just been sent soaring out of a window and into theirs..

"What is it idiot student?" he called, clearly finding humour as he chuckled lightly from behind a hand if not only to frustrate the brunette moreso.

Tsuna grit his teeth and walked forward until he had a foot up on the splintered wood surrounding the window frame he had just barrelled through, "What are you doing?" he asked coolly, refusing to allow his anger to seep into his voice even an ounce. Tsuna however, was unaware of the effect that his boss-mode voice had on the female's within earshot, also being unaware of the reactions that he would undeniably have to bear with when their jaws returned from their unanticipated evacuation to the floor...

Reborn flicked the left side of his fedora up, correcting the slight slant it held prior, "Training of course" he smirked, holding back a grin as his student gripped his fingers to his palms, "Your reactions are still too slow" he informed, eyes locating every single student that watched all of this unfold, Gokudera standing back to watch how his Vongola would react to the crowds that now seeped into the corridors and grounds beneath them from the commotion.

Tsuna's eyes turned amber as his hyper-intuition kicked in, nearly imploding his brain from the migraine that came with the 'DANGER' buzzing so irately in his head from the obvious consequences of such a confrontation, "Doesn't take the blood of the Vongola to know that..." he muttered under his breath.

Tsuna sighed, "And why are you being so open about this Reborn?" he humoured. He was intelligent enough at this point to know that if Reborn was playing open-field like this then something was undoubtedly brewing in that sadistic little head of his.

Reborn chuckled as his reply and turned to Gokudera, "Tell Dame-Tsuna that his fight Hibari will be on the field of Namimori" he tilted his fedora down and sent chills down the spine of the Storm, "Seven; later today" he said inarguably before he walked past him, "I believe Hibari has warned you both of what will happen if he's late" he said before inexplicably disappearing.

Gokudera turned to see Tsuna in the identical hole of the building parallel to himself. What worried the bomber was the future bosses current predicament, the tuna-fish looking about the room with his usual chocolate-eyes to nearly jump out of his skin at the expressions of awe sent his way.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted to his boss, leaning out of the hole of his building in an attempt to get to him despite clearly failing.

The students began to murmur as their consciousness returned to the lot of them

"Did you see-?"

"Dame-Tsuna just crashed through-"

"-and then he -"

"-landed it and then his voice-!"

"Wait!"

All muttering stopped as one girl stood up, knocking her chair over from the lightning-quick reaction and all eyes finding the destination in which her finger directed them to

"Look at his abs!" she shouted in disbelief, to which the class exploded into conversation and Tsuna very nearly considered jumping out of the window

"C-can...?"

A few approached him slowly

"C-can we touch...?"

Tsuna blinked and Gokudera nearly collapsed across the way.

...

...

...

"HIIIIIIEEEEE?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aight, first chapter of a story relating to Tsuna's awesome rise to becoming a boss. Prepare for an overload of Tsuna awesome for those who stay tuned!<strong>

**So, first question here will be; is this a story that people will want to see? Tsuna's still fourteen but I plan on having him advance through the years and become more and more experienced until he finally accepts the mantle of the Decimo of Vongola.**

**His other guardians and many other characters will show up throughout so you won't need to worry about that. I'm also considering a potential pairing maybe? Likely not happening now but maybe later on potentially; I do like Tsuna's association with the fairer sex :P**

**Anyway, please follow and favourite if you enjoyed my little starter here and PLEASE review if you can spare the time; they are the lifeblood of writers, I don't know what to change and what to improve or what to simply stick with if you don't tell me so please leave a review for anything you feel you need to mention**

**I'll crack another chapter out if it appears to be well-received, okay?**

**Au Revoir for now Readers! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Predators Excitement

Tsuna cricked his neck to the left and then the right before sighing heavily; he really didn't need the hordes of the school questioning him as much as they had, nor did he want to be the kindhearted soul he was who answered every one that came his way - though he tried to avoid the more 'risky' inquiries such as 'Can you take your shirt off?' and 'Can I eat whipped cream off of your chest?' and worst of all... 'How big is your-?'

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Argh-!"

Tsuna was brought back from his thoughts by the ungodly heel of his tutors shoes, knocking him clear into the ground and nearly cratering it from the force. Reborn arched a brow at that, entirely used to his student surpassing the point of being knocked down from such an attack, he even recovered from the last one which sent him sailing through a window!

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna shouted from his crouched position before managing to gain his footing once more, "That was uncalled for.." he almost whimpered.

Wait, why did his tutor just smirk?

Why is he looking about ready to jump?

Why is his foot in my face again?!

"There was need for that one" he informed as he vaulted back flawlessly, "You told me that the last was uncalled for" he said nonchalantly, no doubt to irritate his student further so.

Tsuna sighed heftily; it worked...

"You continue to elude me even now Reborn..." he said with a small and daresay- _amused _smile decorating his features.

Reborn smirked in return, tipping his fedora down to cover his face in the way that Tsuna had come to learn was his way of hiding his expressions when they became too much for him to hold. A little tidbit of what he had come to know about the infamous hitman; someone he knew far more than most if not all others at this point in time. Reborn spoke from under his veiling fedora, "Of course I do my no-good student," he flicked up his signature headwear to reveal the amusement he could no longer contain, "If I didn't then I wouldn't be doing my job right" he finished, Leon crawling down and onto the end of the hand in which Reborn held outright to support him, "Hm..." he said thoughtfully before sighing and sending another kick at Tsuna; one in which he managed to avoid by a hairs breadth, "Leon wants to be with you; take good care of him or else Tsunayoshi" he threatened, onyx eyes glinting in warning.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side in thought before finally smiling at the proposition, "Of course!" he said with the young Sky's signature smile, nearly blinding in its radiance. Reborn huffed lightly as he held his stubby limb out against Tsuna's shoulder to allow his loyal companion to crawl onto him, the reptile instantly taking his favoured seat nestled in the young Mafia Don's fluffy brown hair; yellow eyes peeping out with his tongue flicking forward as a sign of content.

Reborn smiled wistfully (Well, inwardly at least; he had much better reign on his emotions than that), the sight of his companion nestling so comfortably in his students hair was a sight he would think of - but never admit - as heartwarming, his little green comrade obviously finding safety and even comfort within the boy; a testament to what he had become over the time he had spent tutoring him.

Tsuna smiled as he petted the chameleon gently with the tip of his index finger before then turning to Reborn in what seemed like recollection, "Oh! Was there something you needed?" he questioned, reminding the Spartan tutor of his original intentions.

"Of course" he confirmed, "You have your fight with Hibari in negative three minutes" he informed innocently.

Tsuna blinked, "W-what...?" he asked shakily with a small and broken smile.

"Ah" Reborn raised his head thoughtfully, "That translates to you being three minutes late" he leant to the side to peer at a clock at the small brunette's six, "Four and a half now-" he stood straight once more and looked into his students eyes, "-and counting" he concluded, to which he gained satisfaction in seeing the lad nearly lose it.

"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn!" he repeated as he crouched down, hands against his temples, "Hibari will kill me for being..." the clock in his head finally set off in alarm, "I'm wasting time...!" he muttered in panic before darting off at nearly superhuman speeds to where the match was to take place; the Namimori playing fields.

Reborn smirked as he grabbed the clock from off of the wall from a small leap into the air, turning it and then twisting the clock back thirty minutes, "Geez, who would leave a clock thirty minutes ahead of the actual time..." he smirked as he hung it back against the wall and made for the grounds.

* * *

><p>Tsuna grimaced. To his left was Gokudera, smiling the way that only his beloved boss could make him as he supplied encouragement for him in his upcoming fight - as well as near-vicious slander for the skylark of an opponent - and assurance that he had this undoubtedly 'in the bag'.<p>

Nothing weird about that though. On his right was Yamamoto, grinning that signature carefree smile of his as usual, his baseball bat slung over his shoulder since he had just finished practice prior to the matches public announcement minutes ago.

Again, nothing weird about-

...

Wait, public announcement?

Yamamoto tilted his head to the side, "Yeah, Reboyama-sensei spoke it out over the intercom that some fearsome competitor would be taking on Hibari" he smiled wide, "Who do you think it could be?" he wondered, apparently not having figured it out as Gokudera had, though the impressive number of students populating the area seemed to be with Takeshi when it came to being blissfully unaware of what was truly going on here.

Tsuna gulped loudly, what did that dastardly infant have planned this time around?

"Ahem" the muttering around the field was silenced as Reborn (dressed as Reboyama-sensei) walked into the centre of them all and made his presence known. He smiled to himself as everybody waited patiently for what he came to say, "I see we have a great turnout here, you must be eager to hear of who has come to take on the infamous skylark Hibari Kyouya, yes?" he questioned, rhetorically though a number of students still yelled in affirmative, stopping when said prefect appeared from nowhere and approached the baby.

Kyouya stopped next to the sun Arcobaleno, "Baby, why are they crowding?" he asked with barely contained malice at the unwanted turnout, "I'll bite them to death for this" he warned, flashing his tonfa and causing a large number of the audience to instinctually step away despite already being a good distance from him.

Reborn tilted his head innocently, "Well this is a necessary implementation for the fight, Dame-Tsuna needs to learn to show his prowess in the face of many when necessary; though we will be implementing another addition to this fight" he explained, staring Hibari down until he finally caved in; if not only to get his fight with the brunette sooner

"I'll still bite them to death afterwards" he warned - luckily not within earshot of the audience - before making his way to one side of the field.

Tsuna was nearly hyperventilating. Reborn couldn't expect this of him! This was a fight where Tsuna would be beaten to a bloody pulp if he weren't to fight back to the best of his ability, he couldn't just reveal himself as one of the most powerful beings to exist as of now, nor could he put the lives of his family and friends in danger due to his abilities being discovered and then exploited. Fun fact; bad guys always go for the defenceless ones, and Tsuna and his guardians may be able to protect themselves but they certainly aren't capable of being everywhere at once.

"Juudaime, here" Tsuna was brought back from his thoughts to see that his right-hand man had something offered out to him, something that made Tsuna's eyes widen in shock. Gokudera caught onto his confusion and explained, "Reborn told me and the baseball idiot to give you this in order to protect your identity" Tsuna carefully grasped the edges of the soft material of the Fedora - exactly like Reborn's Fedora bar the trim being an amber rather than the usual orange of the Arcobaleno's- and gently placing it atop his head and shadowing his eyes and face to everyone but not obscuring his view at all. He gasped in surprise and Hayato nodded with a small smile, "Reborn informed me-"

"And me" Takeshi interrupted with a chuckle.

Gokudera grit his teeth audibly, "Reborn informed _us..._" he ground out before exhaling and composing himself, "...he informed us that the Fedora is imbued with mist flames to keep your face obscured from view. It gives all who see you a slightly altered interpretation of your actual features so that it can't truly be pieced together" he smiled reassuringly for his boss, "I think this one happened to be created by Shouichi not too long ago under direct request from Reborn" he informed, causing his boss to sigh at the thought of Reborn having this planned all along - which he did, to be fair...

Tsuna sighed and stood; fitting Leon onto the rim of the fedora since his hair was now covered, "Fine, as long as I won't be seen then I'll play his little game..." he muttered as he made his way to the field only to be stopped by Yamamoto placing a hand on his shoulder

"He also said that if you'll be wearing his style then you need to look the part else he'd fill you with holes" he informed nonchalantly, that grin refusing to leave his face despite the severity of that information.

"So what do-?" Tsuna was cut off as a brief case was handed to him by his smiling right-hand

"Just get dressed Tsuna" Takeshi smiled playfully, Hayato showing a rare case of sharing his amusement at the situation.

Tsuna sighed lightly as the two left, allowing himself a small but warm smile. What did he do to deserve such good friends?

* * *

><p>Hibari glance to the clock that was hung on the side of the school building, seeing that the match was starting in nary a minute. He grunted to himself, he hated people who neglected their promises as much as he hated heterochromic illusionists; and that was bloody saying something!<p>

"Ready?" came a voice that Hibari took a moment to register before he smirked in recognition; that was the Omnivore's voice when his fangs were bared. He flashed the silver of his tonfa and turned to see something that caught even him off guard. Across from him was undoubtedly Tsunayoshi Sawada in his eyes, but he looked so different now, and very few others seemed to pick up on that.

Tsuna felt confident. Maybe it was the Fedora or the fact that it hid his identity away or maybe it was the new outfit that Leon had lovingly woven for him over the past months. Either way, Tsuna wanted nothing more than to give his Cloud guardian the fight he had promised.

Students around the field stared either enviously, wantingly or amazedly at the incredible specimen that now stood before them. He strode forward purposefully, his black slacks just screaming out class along with the shiny black leather belt and the intricately designed silver belt buckle - an X carved out in the centre with an unusual blue stone surrounding it; etchings of some foreign language that no student here could make out (Bar Gokudera of course). His shoes were the same shiny black material as his belt and somehow spoke finesse despite their formal appearance, meaning that this outfit would do nothing to slow down this mysterious individual. The contrast came about once you got to the shirt; an unusual amber that one would never think to use despite just seeming natural in this outfit, the top buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a slim black tie hanging loosely around his neck. Of course, then you got to the mysterious part. His face was hidden spare the ovary-destroying smirk bared under the shadow of his fedora.

Hibari grunted lightly, a small sign of approval with the omnivore's new appearance. His blood almost bubbled in anticipation and he gripped his tonfa tightly; he felt a shiver run down his spine and had to hold back the goosebumps that coveted his arms for but a moment.

Hibari felt like he was finally going to receive his fill in this fight, though outwardly he was unmoved, refusing to show even a hint of his excitement despite the small smirk that was only noticeable to the foe opposite; the boss he respected, the boss he would likely never admit to wanting to follow as his wandering cloud.

He wanted to bite the embracing Sky, the Lion cub of the Vongola, Vongola Decimo.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

"Omnivore" all of the muttering and admiring of the mysterious individual halted as all turned to the carnivore, never having heard him call anyone an omnivore before. Kyouya cricked his neck to the side and brought his tonfa into a fighting stance, "I will bite you to death" he said with the faintest hint of a smirk.

The mysterious entity that was the young Decimo flashed the amber of his eyes for but a moment, that smirk still in place

"I will fight you with my dying will"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2, dooooooooone!<strong>

**What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Remember that I need to hear what you think else I'll never know what needs changing. I can't develop if I don't know what it is you guys want from me exactly **

**Anyway, I'm glad to see that this story seems to be well-received so far, it makes me warm and fuzzy inside; also makes me likely to update every week if I see that demand is high. I feel that you guys deserve it for being so pleasant.**

**Please remember to follow, favourite and review; especially review if you have the time.**

**Anyway, that'll do me for now I think...**

**Au Revoir for now readers! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Claiming Destiny

Hibari panted. He wasn't used to exerting this much of his energy but god damnit was he exhausted right now... he grit his teeth and swung his right tonfa in a downward arc, this wasn't going to be enough to take down the prefect; as long as he had legs to stand on then he would stand on them, period.

The moon glinted off of the amber of his mysterious opponents eyes, the only part that the remaining audience could see of his face beneath that Fedora of his. The individual brandished his green gauntlets, shining magnificently beneath the beautiful lunar rays. The skylark narrowed his eyes. He may have to rethink his naming, he certainly wasn't a carnivore but how rare it was to come across an omnivore who was more vicious than him; the alpha-carnivore.

"So.." came the strangled word of his opponent, obviously exhausted but apparently not as much as the prefect who functioned on borrowed energy and muscle he no longer had proper control of. Hell, he was surprised he hadn't pissed himself yet due to lack of bladder control...

"So...?" came the prefect's weak echo, barely a whisper yet audible to all who remained since it was _the _skylark who spoke it.

A small chuckle came from opposite him, "We... calling it a fight...?" the mystery questioned, speaking through ragged breaths.

Hibari didn't like that question, not one bit... he started to make his way over to the fedora-wearing anomaly, dragging his feet with every step and only managing to hold his right tonfa up in defence, the left hanging limp in his struggling hand at his side in what was clearly a clean dislocation from the shoulder

"K-Kyouya..!" came the startled - or at least as startled as he could sound in the state he was in - voice of the mysterious individual. He brought his hands up to catch the raven-haired prefect as he stumbled over to him in a failed swing; being incapable of pulling back on his weight as he threw himself forward sloppily.

"Che..." the skylark clicked his tongue as the suited man set him on the ground gently, "...the match... isn't over yet... omnivore..." his breathing was heavily laboured, "Not... until one of us... falls..." he managed, to which he smirked weakly in seeing the dead-set gaze in the warm amber eyes of his boss.

"I'm sorry Kyouya..." Hibari's whole body shuddered once before he felt darkness suddenly take over him, "...but you need to rest now" he said, withdrawing his hand from the pressure point he had exploited on the skylark's neck.

The individual stood up after he had laid Hibari down and looked around the field; leaving him to pompadour-haired Kusakabe who nodded his respect before making way to the prefect leader. The grounds were still heavily populated at the stands at the side of the field but all were quiet as they watched in awe as the thought-to-be invincible prefect was put down in front of their very eyes by whoever this suave and enigmatic character was. His eyes found the clock that he could only see thanks to the reflection of the moon, and he was surprised to see that their fight had worked through to the early hours of the morning at 01:27am.

"Juudaime!" the boy turned around quickly to see his right-hand man barrelling towards him along with a sleepy-looking Yamamoto struggling to keep up with him. The suited character went to smile but was quickly crushed in an excited hug, "Juudaime! I told you that you could beat him!" he chuckled to himself as the future boss struggled to breathe in the arms of his right-hand man. Not from the tightness of his grip but the tightness of his lungs.

He was spent to say the least...

"H-Hayato...!" he gurgled out, to which the bomber hastily released him in realisation, causing him to fall towards the earth, only saved by the grinning rain who managed to catch him.

The baseball layer stifled a yawn before chuckling as he set the suited individual back on his shaky feet, "Yours and Hibari's play fight went on for nearly seven hours" he informed, grinning widely when he saw the young Decimo's widening eyes at the revelation, "It was really something; a lot of people even made camp here to watch you two fight, it was hard to look away" he laughed and patted the boy lightly on the back as he watched him grow even more shocked, looking over the tents that had been put up around the stands along with the few that had succumbed to sleep.

Gokudera smiled at his boss, he was so grateful to have become such a close friend to the brunette, even overcoming himself and managing to see him as a friend rather than a deity as he had (Of course he still called him Juudaime a lot...), "It really was something..." the bomber smiled down at his boss who stared back with the amber that peered through the illusion of the fedora, "...imagine if the two of you had actually used your flames" he chuckled.

Tsuna smiled back at his right-hand man before tapping the baseball player's hand from on his shoulder so that he would let him stand on his own, as shaky as he may be, "It was a good fight alright..." he admitted sheepishly before nodding to neither of the two friends, "...take good care of him Tetsuya-san" he said, the two turning to see the very assistant head stood with the prefect leader in his arms.

He nodded down with a small wisp of a smile, flicking the pick in his mouth to the side so that he could speak, "Of course Tsunayoshi-san" he said, turning at just that and making his way to wherever to treat the skylark.

Tsuna exhaled heavily after a moment and lay his head back, "I could really use a nap right now..." he mumbled.

Gokudera jumped when he saw his boss' green gauntlets (That he had never seen before now that he thought about it...) shift about until the two connected to form into a familiar green lizard; one who crawled onto the brunette's steadily moving chest to flick it's tongue onto the tip of his nose, getting a smile in return from the tired Decimo, "Thanks for helping me out there Leon" he turned to Gokudera, "Reborn forbade me from using my flames so I couldn't activate my Vongola gear gauntlets" he petted the head of the chameleon with his index finger, "Leon helped me out by shifting into those I was wearing; they felt as comfortable as the real thing" he chuckled before smiling down again, "He even made me these clothes; I'd be a little more than tired out if he hadn't" he laughed sheepishly along with Yamamoto who joined in

"That little guy is as good with you as he is with the kid" he noted with a grin, receiving another flick of Leon's tongue in agreement.

Gokudera clicked his tongue and turned on the baseball player, "That 'kid' is Reborn, and of course Leon is good with Tenth; he's the future of Vongola and the best that they could wish for at that!" he shouted out with a small sneer, berating the Rain guardian on his carefree attitude as he had a hundred times before, something that Takeshi had quickly come to know as his way of showing that he cares for anyone who wasn't Tsuna himself.

The tall boy chuckled, "I completely agree with you" his grin sobered into a small but genuine smile as he looked down on the small boy below him; hands behind his head for support, "Tsuna is the sky, if not just for the Mafia then for the world" Tsuna's eyes widened lightly at that proclamation. Tsuna had his suspicions of Takeshi knowing that all of this was more than just some 'Mafia game' but that didn't mean that he spoke of it as anything more.

This was a rare case indeed, and it warmed Tsuna to the core when he realised just how much his friends actually believed in him. Even Kyouya had come to recognise him as his one true rival; someone who he had yet to best but had grown alongside over the time they had been allied with one another. He even called him Omnivore...

Tsuna flinched at a sudden loud noise as well as the sound of what seemed like a wild stampede...

And it was quickly getting closer!

Tsuna managed to shoot up to his feet despite the pain that coursed through his body at the forced expenditure, grabbing his two best friends and tackling them to the side sloppily as he braced for the stampede to narrowly pass by, breathing heavily from above his two friends.

The stampede seemed to have halted and Tsuna had one thought running through his head now that his tired mind had enough time to process the information; what could possibly be stampeding at Namimori? At half one in the morning...?

"You totally won to the EXTREME!" Tsuna froze, staying still for a good ten seconds before sighing, slowly getting up and releasing the grinning Yamamoto and irate Gokudera who quickly went on to scold the boxer

"Hey Turf-head! You're bothering Juudai-"

"Tsuna" said brunette interjected

"Urk-!" the bomber turned to the smiling brunette and nodded before turning back to the boxer who dumbly tilted his head, "Ts-Tsuna. Y-you bothered Tsuna..." he turned and smiled so brightly he nearly glowed when he saw the thumbs up the Sky of the Vongola had sent him in congratulation.

The boxer stared at Gokudera for a few seconds more before shaking his head, "No! I did not bother Sawada at all Octopus-head!" he declared with no doubt at all in his claims.

Tsuna recoiled from the sense of confidence he felt rolling off of the boxer as Gokudera angrily went back to arguing otherwise. Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto stepped in to calm them both down, which of course only served to aggravate the bomber further and confuse the boxer moreso, as predicted by the Decimo of Vongola as it had happened a hundred times prior...

Tsuna backed away from the fighting, forgetting his lack of capable footing from exerting himself too much, so much so that he could do nothing as he tripped over a rock and fell backwards.

He closed his eyes when he realised his limbs were far too sluggish to catch himself, gritting his teeth in preparation for the pain his exhausted body would no doubt be receiving imminently. At least, they were closed until he felt a number of hands grab him before he hit the floor. Upon opening them he saw the concerned faces of the three of his guardians who were arguing mindlessly barely a moment ago.

"Tsuna, you alright?"

"Juudaim- Tsuna, you're tired so be careful"

"Sawada, you alright to the extreme?"

Tsuna smiled lightly as he stood back up, Yamamoto holding an arm around him for support. All of his friends really cared for him and he was truly blessed to have them. Hell, Onii-chan even kept his voice down when he said extreme!

"Lets get you home Tsuna" Takeshi said with a warm smile.

The formulated crowds who had gathered were cheering as they passed by, celebrating the victory of the mysterious fedora-concealed man.

Tsuna smiled to the friends who followed him as he stumbled towards home and looked back at the people who had unknowingly come to admire him through his persona as the Fedora-wearing Casanova. He smiled lightly as he took the fedora off, a safe enough distance away to do so. This did not go unnoticed.

"Tsuna?" Gokudera questioned lightly, "Something wrong?" he was surprised to see his boss turn to him with a bright smile.

"Not at all" he said in a harmonic voice, "In fact..." he looked back to the stands as they got off the field and the guardian's followed his gaze, "..I'm feeling great; if not a little exhausted" he smiled sheepishly, "Or a _lot _of exhausted

He turned back to them with a bright smile, "I've been thinking contrary to what Reborn would sometimes like to think..." Leon flicked his tongue onto his cheek affectionately from his position in his hair, earning another smile from the brunette, as well as another gentle petting which was received well to say the least. Tsuna smiled throughout and went on to continue his thoughts, "I know that you all believe in me; and I believe in you" his guardians were quiet as they watched the boy who had become their sky, the greatest being they had ever come to know.

Tsuna sobered his smile into a smaller one and looked down, "I don't want to endanger you guys nor do I want to put people like my mother and Kyouko, Haru or Lambo at risk just through being connected to me, but..." he looked back up to them, "...but I'm not naïve and I know that this is our lives now; we are the successors of the Vongola hierarchy as much as I hate to admit it, as well as the people who saved the world in the future however vain that might sound." he chuckled as he got into it, "We saved the Vongola from a horrid fate and fixed ties with the Shimon family as well as stopped Daemon Spade from making a huge mistake and saved many lives in the process" Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled at their boss as he recalled their adventures, adventures which tempered their already solid friendship into what very few could claim to have; a friendship that brought them all closer than any family ties ever could.

Tsuna smiled as he recounted the last of their adventures, "We stopped Checkerface from putting Reborn and the others to the sword and ended the Arcobaleno curse" he smiled softly, "I would do it again despite the pain that I had to go through to play my part; we saved many lives and some of those were the lives of my friends" he sighed and shook his head, "It got me thinking that maybe; just maybe, we can actually pull this off and come out unscathed, Reborn certainly thinks so and the Ninth tells me that the Vongola needs someone like me..."

Ryohei was speechless for the first time in his life. He felt warm inside as he listened to his boss embrace his future as the Vongola and could do nothing but smile as a proud brother would.

Takeshi smiled as genuinely as he could, he didn't need that stupid false grin that he had always plastered on his face just to appease the 'friends' that never really cared for him. No, now he had Tsuna and was bound by a bond far thicker than blood, he couldn't be happier.

Gokudera nearly watered at the eyes, this was his future; the man he had sworn allegiance to and was dedicated to that. Or _was _dedicated to, now he didn't work for nothing more than fealty. Now he served because he wanted to stand beside the first and best to have accepted him.

They arrived outside of Tsuna's front gate and the young Decimo removed himself from under the baseball players arm and walked in front of them all to smile back at them, putting his hand out between them, "It's asking a lot-" his eyes were firm and determined, "-but will you guys help me, together we can chan-"

"Of course"

"W-wha...?" Tsuna was surprised as all three of his friends put their hands out over own, Leon even crawling over it with what he swore was a smile.

"You're the Tenth, I wouldn't be able to follow anybody else; simple as that" Gokudera chuckled

"Octopus-head is EXTREMELY right, you even looked after my sister so I'm in" Ryohei was shouted, earning a shush from the neighbours, causing him to laugh. He tilted his head, "I still wish you'd join the boxing club, you're EXTREME enough for it" another shush, earning another laugh from him as well as Takeshi.

"You got it Tsuna, I planned to stick close to you either way, this way I can be right by you and even help you out" he smiled down at the shorter boy, "You got it boss" he winked.

Tsuna watered at the eyes before breaking out into a huge grin, "Alright!" he declared, laughing with his friends as a certain Sun Arcobaleno watched from the second storey window

"The formation of Neo-Vongola Primo" the baby smiled, "About time..." he turned and walked back over to his hammock with one final word

"...Tsuna"

* * *

><p>An elderly man stood at the edge of a balcony, a warm and kind smile on his face only to be seen by the distinctly younger gentleman to his hind. He sighed contently as he looked over the lush green garden, the sight only enhanced by the bright Sun beaming down upon it.<p>

"Quite a sight, yes?" he asked, not turning to his guest not out of rudeness but familiarity. He even smiled a little more when he heard the other step over until he passed by, arms folded over the intricate stone railing of the large building as he serenely watched over the beautiful garden

"It's beautiful" he stated in a voice as harmonic as any instrument could ever hope to be, "Tranquil, it's a sight that I wish I saw more often" the man smiled as he turned around, "You really do tend your garden well Timoteo" the man silently applauded, the smile on his handsome face as bright as the Sun in the sky.

The elderly man chuckled fondly, "I do try, it's a lot of hard work but it pays to see such a beautiful sight on such a beautiful day" he smiled kindly and stepped over, his age having taken its toll on the man as well as his arthritis, his hands shaking as he used them to support himself on his cane, "Though I do wish these old bones weren't as rusty as they are" he laughed heartily and raised his hand until it rested on the taller mans surprisingly soft fluffy brown hair, "I used to a marvellous specimen like yourself I'll have you know" he said with a laugh, bringing his hand back down to rest onto his cane.

The man laughed, "You never got over treating me like a child did you grandfather?" the young man asked with a shake of his head.

Timoteo smiled gently and stepped over to the edge of the balcony, sighing contently once he made it there, "I've had a good life" the man kept silent as to hear the man out, "Me and my guardians did a good job at what we did I'd like to think, even with Schnitten's passing last year" the elder man looked saddened but continued regardless, "We have done our best and managed to keep the Vongola as a tightly knit family rather than the blood-soaked criminals they had been in the past" he finally turned to the young man who watched on with tightly knit eyebrows. He knew that Timoteo was addressing an important matter here and he had a good idea of what that was.

Timoteo put a hand on the young man's shoulder, "You're turning nineteen this year, yes?" the other nodded, "Then you're already old enough to take the reigns from me" Timoteo rested his cane against the railing and lifted his other hand to place it parallel the other on the opposing shoulder, "I know you'll do a good job when you take over Tsunayoshi; we know that you'll make us proud" his gentle smile filled the young man with warmth and he nodded determinately

"I will grandfather, I promise"

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled as he walked through the streets of Namimori, not noticing the women that swooned as he passed; teens found crushes, adults found a suitor and the married had to take a moment to realise that they were just that; married, to their disappointment.<p>

Tsuna had just got back from Italy and his studies at University, though he still had a year left he was on break for now so where better to spend it than Namimori? He hadn't seen his mother and 'siblings' for around a few months and it pained him. Though, of course he did have his guardians there with him, and of course they followed him back. Onto other matters, over the past few years, Tsuna has changed drastically.

The brunette was surprisingly tall for how short he used to be, now being at a decent 5'11 and being just a little under Takeshi, entirely unlike the way he used to be dwarfed by the baseball player in youth. He had a slim-appearance in the black suit he wore but had undoubtedly filled in over the years, and if one were to look beneath his clothes then they would find that he had quite the body to him; Spartan training at its best.

His hair still held that untameable air to it but that was no matter, it clearly suited the young man and it was what made Tsuna, Tsuna. His eyes were a gentle and soothing honey, and all who caught themselves in his gaze found that it was quite the task to tear their vision away from the handsome young man.

All in all, he was a jewel amongst men not unlike his guardians.

Though, a lot of people preferred Tsuna's warm, kind and gentle demeanour, both a blessing and a curse when the brunette had to deal with the numerous proposals intended for the hand of the future of Vongola. Of course Tsuna was the kind who wouldn't spurn someone's feelings just for personal convenience, he fairly often spent time with these women despite not really intending to marry; he wasn't ready for such a thing regardless.

The young man sighed contently when he came to a stop outside of a particular houses front gate; this was the gate that he and a number of his guardians had sworn to bettering the world through Vongola, and of course Lambo was up for it since it was to stay with Tsuna-nii.

Hibari smirked when Tsuna asked him whether he would stay at his side as his Cloud guardian, a reaction the brunette didn't expect. Though he did expect the tonfa that was swung at his head. After a long fight, the Skylark did another action that Tsuna didn't expect; he conceded. The odds were not unlike their first fight a few days prior but Tsuna still never saw it coming. The skylark then turned and said that he would follow the brunette as long as he would spar with him; he said he had yet to sink his teeth into the sky as he had promised he would during his fight against Adelheid.

Of course, the skylark would often return to Namimori, but that was something Tsuna did expect, as well as something he didn't mind. Namimori was Hibari's home and Tsuna couldn't tear him away from that. That's why the Vongola facility has already started production there, it made Tsuna laugh when he realised that he was acting not unlike his future self in this.

Then came the task of asking Mukuro and Chrome. Mukuro went on and on about some drabble about stealing his body as usual but Chrome just said she would with a smile, shy but not nearly as shy as usual. Tsuna was surprised once again by his guardians and Mukuro fell slack-jawed though he eventually agreed under the pretence of following his 'sweet Chrome'. Another thing that made Tsuna laugh; the brunette knew that the illusionist planned to agree from the start, his hyper-intuition wasn't just for show...

Tsuna smiled widely, he really had the best of friends even if some of them would never admit to being as such.

The young Sky walked up to his front door and threw the front door open, smiling as he saw his family already there (Bar Mukuro and Hibari of course), all of whom turned to greet the brunette heartily, even Chrome greeted him with a small smile and blush. Tsuna chuckled and shut the door behind him

"I'm home!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is a quick update as well as quite the meaty chapter, not too much happens but I'm bringing Tsuna up to young adulthood; every now and again I'm going to throw a one-shot chapter about an event during the timeskip but beyond that it's just young adult Tsuna.<strong>

**He's not boss yet but Timoteo should be about seventy-five and readying to hand the reigns over to him so until then he's going to be hanging with family, maybe all together or one or two at a time as their sky. Maybe even hang out with some of the girls, _wink-wink_.**

**I know I made Timoteo seem pretty decrepit for his age but I'm making him about ready to settle down, he has arthritis in this and it's taking its toll on the poor old guy. It hurt me to make such a kind old man feel so frail...**

**Anyway, please tell me what you guys think, I plan to add the works; Tsuna being a teacher for a while, an eventual reunion; getting closer to the women of the gang as well as bonding with his family and even the other family's like Gesso, Giglio Nero, Shimon and even the Varia.**

**This isn't going to be yaoi, I'm sick of seeing it to be frank and I just had to make my story without, the genre needs more pairings outside of Shounen-ai and I plan to do that with this story.**

**You can message what you want to happen in the coming chapters if you wish; I have a plan but if you want to see him hang out or spar with him/them or have a date with her or just look after the kids then please tell me that you do, I like to see that people have an interest in this, you can't imagine how happy it makes me to see that my story is well-received**

**Please remember to follow, favourite and review. I hope you can understand that to see that my story is well-received means that I know I have to be quick to appeal. Reviews mean the world to me, as do follows and favourites.**

**Anyway, Au Revoir for now Readers ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 - How Ten Years Go By

Tsuna looks around awkwardly; it wasn't so much the fact that he was in a place he wasn't but a moment ago. No, it was the fact that a large number of people were staring his way, either into his solid amber eyes (That had become far more naturally defined over the years), gliding over his 'chiselled by the Gods' torso, and most awkwardly of all; the towel that covered the bare lower-half of the man.

His body was also soaked and beads of water snaked down over it whilst his hair drooped down a little more than usual - though it still retained its defiance of gravity.

The strangest part, however, was that this incredible specimen simply appeared after the dissipation of a random cloud of pink smoke... how peculiar, yes?

Not for some people it wasn't...

The ten year old Lambo's eyes were as wide as saucepans; he had really screwed up this time, shooting his nii-chan with the ten-year bazooka out in public like this; and if the bared state of his older brother was any implication, the man had just gotten out of the shower. Why did he always have to resort to its use whenever he fell out with Gokudera! He panicked and held his hands to his temples, chanting 'tolerate' like a mantra.

Takeshi had to tear his eyes away from his boss - with some difficulty mind you - before shuffling in front of him as to cover him as best he could. Man, he could already see the results of this catastrophe in future...

Hayato remained at the side of his future boss as he saw the baseball idiot cover the front. He went straight to scheming, anything to get his boss out of such an embarrassing situation. He remembered how shy he used to be and that that would be amplified a hundred fold when in such a state...

The right-hand nearly jumped a mile when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see his boss smiling down at him for the first time in forever - it felt weird to be shorter... - before he went to speak, "Calm down Hayato, it's not that big of a deal" he assured with a voice like silk, enchanting and mesmerising not unlike an angel, a chuckle following afterwards that gave the whole population ogling him a glimpse of heaven.

Gokudera nearly blanched at that, "N-not a big deal...?" he asked unsurely, "You're naked!" he accused, blushing at his proclamation after he realised that the words had even left his mouth.

Tsuna moved his hand up to ruffle the silver hair of the bomber, "No harm done, this is the skin one is born with, it would be insulting to my mother to take shame in it" he said, smiling as bright as the stars that light the sky at night.

Takeshi stumbled forward lightly at those words, turning to face his older boss with a failing grin, "B-but Tsuna, public decency and stuff..." he said shakily.

Tsuna laughed aloud at that, the whole population blushing at the hearty laugh of the angel, "When you live with the Vongola, you have to learn to accept that such a thing is impossible to abide at all times" he finished with a playful roll of his eyes, "This would in fact be..." he looked thoughtful as he rummaged through his memories, "..yes, this would in fact be the eighteenth time I have been seen in the buff, and the third after a shower" he sighed heftily, "And sadly, only the fifteenth in which I at least had some article of coverage..." he admitted with a sheepish chuckle.

Gokudera threw his hands to his forehead, so hard that the thwacking sound it made was audible. What the hell was future Gokudera doing if this happened so frequently?!

Then something else came to mind, why the hell were they still in the public eye?!

Lambo stopped panicking after his older brothers calm words and looked up to him, "Tsuna-nii" he started, gathering the attention of the brunette, "Why are you not bothered by being seen naked in town?" he asked, causing the boss to look around to see where they were, making an 'ah' sound to announce that he recognised the area.

"This is undoubtedly Namimori, so why are we here? Shouldn't we be in college at this point?" he asked curiously, a chuckle escaping him when he saw his baseball-playing colleague getting into numerous awkward positions in an attempt to protect his boss' decency.

Gokudera recovered from his little breakdown in order to reply, "W-well we're in summer break at the minute, and the cow-brat wanted to get some ice cream" he sent a heated glance to said child, earning a 'meep' in return, "You said that you'd treat him to one so here we are, on our way" he explained, the brunette humming in thought

"So you haven't yet-"

"Excuse me" Tsuna stopped once a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts, seemingly having kept his thoughtful ways as he immediately turned to address her

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked with a bright smile, the girl nearly fainting at the godly - or even ungodly - charm of the man, bordering on devilish.

The girl took a few seconds to gather herself, with the help of her nearby friend who helped support her, not having been in the affected radius of his brutally good looks. She cleared her throat, "W-would we be able to m-maybe get your number...?" she asked awkwardly, fidgeting as she spoke with her head retracted with her gaze shyly looking upwards, barely reaching his collar.

The man looked her over in amusement, "I'm afraid I am unable to grant your request" he pat either side of his towel with his hands, "As you can see, I am not too well prepared and my phone is elsewhere" he chuckled softly before placing a hand atop her head, "Besides, I'm far too old for a young gem like yourself" he said, the girl being around the age of twenty whilst he was turning thirty soon enough.

The girl seemed to radiate heat from the intensity of her blush, nodding mutely before scampering away, her friends taking a moment to look back at Tsuna before following after her.

Gokudera was in awe, his boss was a gentleman amongst gentleman and had the suavity and charm to augment it to a level he thought impossible. Women practically flocked around him and yet he had the ability to turn them down so gently that it only served to increase their attraction towards the man!

Tsuna laughed heartily, "I'm not that good Gokudera" he teased, catching the silver-haired bomber off-guard. Could he read minds now?!

Takeshi chuckled a little awkwardly, "That was scary big Tsuna..." he muttered, to which the Sky of the Vongola laughed even louder

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it in future" he informed, to which the others looked at each other

"Is that through experience or assumption...?" Gokudera asked cautiously, to which the brunette averted his eyes mutely

"S-so anyway," he changed the subject! "I don't think I'm in the best of conditions to buy you three ice cream" he gestured to his towel, "No pockets for money" he chuckled.

Gokudera shook his hands frantically, "N-no Tenth! You don't have to worry about that!" he announced, originally not even wanting the Tsuna of that time to buy him ice cream.

Tsuna smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, "I may not be able to in my ten years later form, but please accept the kindness of my younger self" he smiled graciously, unknowingly setting off the hearts of the many onlookers, "I do it as a friend, not as a boss" he explained, to which the bomber nodded wordlessly, mesmerised by the serenity of his boss

'This is the man who my boss will become...' he grinned widely as he looked up at his smiling boss, '..I knew it! Juudaime is even more amazing than he is now!' he exclaimed mentally, picturing how his future self associates himself with such a being.

Takeshi chuckled as his boss put a hand on his shoulder, similar thoughts running through his head, "Thank you for taking care of me" he said, right before exploding in a puff of pink smoke, surprising the many onlookers and moreso the three guardians; the man bloody knew exactly when he was going to leave!

The younger Tsuna was what remained after the smoke dissipated, again catching the interest of the onlookers at his still fantastic looks, though they just didn't quite compare with his older self.

Gokudera sighed and turned around, "Come on! Have you people got nothing better to do!" he exclaimed, instantly frightening a large majority of the people away to continue with the bustle of society. The bomber sighed and turned around, "Sorry about that Tsuna" he smiled widely, "so how-"

"How was the future Tsuna-nii?!" the young child interrupted boisterously, to which the bomber growled and pulled out his usual weapon of choice

"Don't interrupt me cow-brat!" he shouted, his dynamite lighting with storm flames as he went to throw them, Lambo curling up fearfully as he was left with no room to escape

"Bakadera! NOOOO!" he shouted loudly, earning himself another twitch mark on the forehead of the right-hand of the Vongola

"I'll kill you!" he shouted, Takeshi just laughing in the background and Tsuna still gathering his bearings after returning from whatever future the others could only wonder.

Takeshi chuckled as Lambo pulled out the bazooka, "Here we go again..." he grinned sheepishly before halting abruptly, all sound vacating the area as Tsuna hovered over the other two guardians, eye blazing amber

"No" he said simply, Lambo being the main target of his unnerving stare, "Do NOT use the ten-year-Bazooka" he ordered calmly, stunning the youngster into submission as he quietly put the weapon away, understanding the urgency over the fact that his loving brother had demanded something of him.

Tsuna nodded, silently proud at the lack of the tears that he expected from the boy. He then turned to Gokudera, "Try not to use the weapon on me in future please..." he said before exhaling with both eyes closed, his eyes their usual honey brown bordering golden when they were opened again.

Takeshi tilted his head at this, as did Gokudera, doing nothing to hide their curiosity, "Why the sudden urgency?" Takeshi asked as they continue to walk, Gokudera nodding as to throw in his silent question along with Takeshi's.

Tsuna gulped at that, "W-well, I..." his face shifted into pure elatement at whatever his gaze fell upon, "Oh look! The ice cream parlour!" he pointed towards said building and grabbed Lambo before sprinting away with the utmost urgency, the cow-child's cries thinning in the distance.

Takeshi laughed loudly, to which Gokudera turned to him, still looking a little blank at what he had just watched transpire, "Boy, Tsuna really wanted some ice cream, huh?" he grinned hopelessly, to which Gokudera face-palmed

"You stupid baseball idiot!" he exclaimed, stopping their approach to the ice cream parlour, "He obviously ran away because he saw something he didn't want to speak about in the future!" he explained, to which Takeshi dumbly nodded, finally getting it before adopting a thoughtful look

"So, what could he have seen...?" the baseball fanatic wondered aloud, triggering the thought processes of the young bomber too

"Hm, it's hard to say..." he mumbled, looking up when his companion looked up suddenly

"Maybe it was to do with Byakuran again!" he announced, catching Gokudera's attention before the right-hand rationalised the idea

"No, impossible" he raised a hand with the index finger outstretched as he argued his theory, "The boss was in far too good condition when he got here, as well as the Tsuna ten years later being supposedly killed in our timeline" he shook his head, "That problem should be fixed thanks to our victory in the future" he explained, to which the Rain nodded in acknowledgement

"You're right" he hummed, "Plus, he wouldn't have had time to have had a shower and relax in such a chaotic future.."

Gokudera nodded and both guardians could not come up with any realistic situation that could warrant such a reaction from the now-unshakable young sky.

The two made way for the parlour, tossing a few small theories back and forth as they gained distance, looking through the window to see Tsuna laughing along with Lambo as they played. A smile graced both of the boys' faces at the sight of 'older brother' Tsuna.

"Whatever it was..." Takeshi chuckled, catching Gokudera's attention as the Rain's own eyes fell upon his beloved boss once more as he fondly said, "...I'm going to protect Tsuna..." he brandished the pendant of his Vongola Gear as Gokudera fingered his buckle of his, "...and make sure that we're all there to enjoy ourselves alongside him"

Gokudera sighed softly as the two smiled to one another before opening the door and making their way over, laughing as they joined in with their beloved boss. The boss they would always protect and the boss they knew that they would always stand alongside.

* * *

><p><span>Omake<span>

Tsuna sighed and wafted his hand side to side as the pink smoke dissipated, it was always good to be back in his own time after a quick trip with the Bazooka.

"Tsuna" the man turned, still dressed in just his towel to face a beautiful, gracious woman around his own age, stood there with shoulder length orange hair and warm brown eyes, a beautiful pink flower in her hair which only served to enhance her natural beauty, as well did the beautiful ivory of her silk nightgown "Couldn't you have been a little longer, your younger self was so cute!" she exclaimed, holding her hands together with a dreamy expression

Tsuna then heard a small hum of agreement from behind him, turning his head to glance sideways only to catch the lips of a woman with purple hair cascading to just between her shoulder blades against his cheek, "Young bossu was adorable" she muttered a little shyly, her lone purple eye gazing into his with a small blush, her hands clutching the fabric of her dark purple night gown that reached to about her mid-thighs.

"Hahi!" he then saw another woman with black hair, dressed in some tight black shorts and a loose white tank top (one that he noticed was his own) run towards the three with a large book, doing a double take as he realised what book it was that they were holding, "Haru has his baby pictures right here!" the woman exclaimed happily, her brown eyes full of mirth. The other two quickly ran over to her, both grabbing one of the mans hands as they pulled him over entirely against his will. He knew that he had the power to resist their abilities but...

they all looked his way with bright and endearing smiles, "I just can't go against that..." he mumbled.

Right, he just couldn't go against them...

"Oh, are you looking at Tsuna's baby pictures?" Tsuna gulped as he turned to the voice of the newcomer, seeing a slightly younger, green-haired girl dressed in a poofy blue top with matching baby blue bloomers with a heartwarming smile etched across her face and a small orange emblem on her left cheek, right below the sky-blue eyes that were now trained right on the amber of his own. The three girls quickly called her over and the other quickly ran over with a wide grin on her face, quickly falling into a fit of giggles at the sight of a toddler Tsuna splashing in the sink as he took a bath there.

Tsuna watched the girls all swoon over his baby self (which even he had to admit was bloody adorable) as he chuckled to himself, catching their attention. When asked why he was laughing, he replied with: "I was just thinking, if you're like this with just a picture" he chuckled sheepishly, "I just hope you weren't too affectionate with the younger me"

Of course, Tsuna wasn't too reassured when the lot of them all started to 'subtly' look away as they inched their way towards the room's enormous bed.

Tsuna sighed loudly, he wouldn't be surprised if this happening just vacated to the very recesses of his younger self's mind for good...

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Throws pencil down (Which doesn't make sense since I used a keyboard) finally done...<strong>

**Sooo, how did you like the chapter? I'm considering what to do next so maybe you guys could help...**

**I could;**

** start the reunion section**

**initiate another family get-together**

**Have Tsuna interact specifically with a member of your choice**

**Or I could have Byakuran dabble in alternate universes (Though I'd rather implement this later)**

**Please be sure to put your opinions up in review, contrary to what some people may believe, I _really _enjoy reading what you guys think about my fic, or even the whole of KHR in general. So please leave a review, I love the interaction with the community and it gives me inspiration for the next chapters.**

**Also, with the whole Byakuran thing or even something to do with the Bazooka, I was considering maybe having certain sections where there could even be, say a crossover into another universe or something. Thoughts?**

**Anyway, lease follow and favourite if you enjoy my story and review your thoughts on both the story and these potentials of the author note**

**Hope to get the next chapter out sooner**

**Anyway, Au Revoir for now Readers! ^^**


End file.
